


West Wing Drabble Bullpen

by Arpad_Hrunta



Series: Drabble Collections [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arpad_Hrunta/pseuds/Arpad_Hrunta
Summary: An ongoing series of drabbles on various West Wing topics and characters, with a heavy serving of Josh/Donna. So far each one has been exactly 100 words.





	1. Drabbles 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Amy asks if Donna is in love with Josh  
> 2\. Mandy calls Josh after the Chris Carrick incident  
> 3\. Josh joins Sam's Congressional campaign  
> 4\. The staff discuss their favourite Presidents  
> 5\. Josh tells Bram to pick a guy

**Drabble 1: Parallel**

Amy and Donna, during _Commencement_. 100 words

* * *

"Are you in love with Josh?" Amy heard herself ask, and damned herself for having drunk so many beers. She shouldn't have asked. She shouldn't have opened that door, but she had to _know_.

Donna had frozen, Amy noted, and slammed the book she was looking at closed, but didn't look up. Amy saw Donna's mouth tightening, and how she was fighting, and failing, to maintain a neutral expression.

"He's my _boss_ ", Donna said quietly.

Well. Wasn't that an interesting non-denial. Just like Josh's last year.

She probably did love him.

It didn't change one damn thing for Amy, though.

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 2: Unexpected Support**

Josh and Mandy, post _Disaster Relief_. 100 words

* * *

"Hey."

"What the hell, Josh?"

"Thanks for calling, Madeline."

"Leo and the DNC are blackballing you? Over _Carrick_? He's practically a Dixiecrat, for God's sake! You cannot take this shit from them. Leave now. They're going to ease you out anyway, just like you guys did to me."

"Mandy, I really don't..."

"You're better than this, Josh, better than _them_. If Bartlet and McGarry don't know what they have in you, fuck 'em both. Fuck 'em all. They've been floundering for years – if you leave, it would drive a stake through their hearts."

"That's why I can't."

"You're an idiot."

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 3: Change of Scenery**

Sam and Josh, post- _Guns Not Butter_. 100 words.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to get you elected to Congress, Sam."

"But... what about the White House?"

Josh shrugged. "Leave of absence. Temporary... probably."

"Josh? What happened?"

"There was this foreign aid bill, and this thing with remote prayer and the President, and Christmas... I just needed a break. And you need my help."

Sam started to deny this, but then just smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"Good. Let's give Orange County the best Congressman they could hope for."

"I'm glad you're here, Josh."

"Me too. And you'll need a Chief of Staff back in Washington, too."

"Josh?"

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 4: Favorite Presidents**

Senior Staff, season 2, 100 words

* * *

"So if you know us so well, CJ, who's everyone's favorite president? Not including Jed Bartlet."

"O.K. Leo's is obviously Jackson – man of the people, man of the cheese. Sam's is JFK – 'Ask not what your country can do for you', space exploration, plus, you know, the pretty boy thing."

"Hey!"

"Josh's is LBJ – got stuff done, was good at slapping Congress around. Toby's is D. Wire Newman, because he loves anyone who stands up for what's right but loses anyway."

"And you?"

"Other than Jed Bartlet? FDR, because without him, we wouldn't have had Eleanor in the East Wing."

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 5: Passing the Torch**

Josh and Bram, early 2013, 100 words.

* * *

They hadn't met since Josh quit after re-election.

"Thanks for coming over, Bram. I'm going to tell you something Leo told me once. It's time. You gotta pick a guy."

Bram was confused. "For?"

"Matt Santos is done in less than two years. You need to go find a candidate – the right candidate – and run him."

"But what about my job? And why don't you?"

Josh laughed. "I've elected two presidents already. That's enough. And Donna would kill me. Don't worry, Sam can get a new Deputy Chief of Staff. He knows I'm telling you this. It's your time now."


	2. Drabbles 6-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Amy contemplates Josh and Donna, post-series  
> 7\. Ellie Bartlet at her wedding  
> 8\. Josh encourages Donna to take the Capitolscoop.com job  
> 9\. Josh has a new assistant, post-series  
> 10\. Amy and Donna have a nice chat, post-series

**Drabble 6: Well-Wisher**

Amy Gardner, post- _Transition_ , 100 words

* * *

It doesn't fit the narrative everyone has in their heads.

Too damn bad.

She's honestly happy for them when she finds out. She would never have suggested Sarah to him if she'd known they were together.

She's got her wood sculptor. She wants them to be happy too.

She's always liked Donna - bright, resourceful, hard-working, can hold her beer, and she clearly thought the world of Josh.

As for him, well...

Donna makes him happy. And that makes Amy happy, because he'll always have a piece of Amy's heart. Just like she knows she'll always have a piece of Josh's.

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 7: It's Not My Party**

Ellie Bartlet, _The Wedding_ , 100 words

* * *

Ellie Bartlet loves her father. She takes after her mother, followed her into medicine, but most of all she loves her father. And she's proud of him, of what he did for New Hampshire, of what he's done for America.

She's happy he's giving her away to the man of her dreams.

But she's not happy it's like this.

Looking out over the sea of dignitaries, politicians and campaign workers, waiting for him to come get off the phone to China, she closes her eyes and wishes, not for the first time, that he had stayed as an economics professor.

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 8: Giving Her Every Opportunity He Can**

Josh and Donna, AU during _Night Five_ , 100 words

* * *

"Look, Donna. I think you should take the job. I'll never be able to pay you what Casey's offering, and I don't think it's your dream to be an assistant forever, is it?"

"No, but... is something wrong? Is it because of the diary?"

"No! You're great, Donna, you're the best. I'll miss you, I'll never be able to replace you, but you only have one career. You should take the job, okay? Go be Issues Director for that website. You'll be great at it."

Donna was shocked and angry. She didn't know if she'd ever talk to him again.

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 9: Upcoming Holiday**

Donna and Josh, Santos administration, 100 words.

* * *

"Your new assistant looks familiar."

"Janice Trumbull. You've met her actually."

"Is she... the Star Trek lady? From four years ago?"

"Yeah. She's got a great resumé, and we made a connection."

"You're both Trekkies."

" _Trekkers_. And she stood up for what she believes in. I've had good luck with assistants who do that."

"Flatterer," she said, smiling. "You going to let her wear the Star Trek pin?"

"I said she could on Star Trek holidays."

"Are there any?"

"Federation Day's coming up soon. October eleventh."

"You're such a geek."

"Keep that up and Janice won't give you any cake."

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 10: Girl Talk**

Amy and Donna, early Santos Administration, 100 words.

* * *

Drinks with Amy were always fun but unsettling.

"How'd you and J finally get together, anyway?"

"Well, after I tried passing him my hotel key and he somehow managed to fumble that..."

"Typical Josh."

"I know! A few weeks later, we were talking about campaign flings. I told him I'd never had one, moved to sit next to him, basically eye-fucked him and left. Fortunately he followed me that time."

"The thing about guys like Josh? They want to be hit over the head."

"I wish I'd known that seven years ago."

Amy smiled wickedly.

"You have to _get_ Josh."


	3. Drabbles 11-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Josh gets some discouragement about asking out Donna  
> 12\. Toby gets an invitation  
> 13\. John Marbury's last days in Washington  
> 14\. Donna's reaction to Drabble 3  
> 15\. Donna's "morning after", post- _Shutdown_

**Drabble 11: If You Hurt Her**

Josh, post- _Inauguration: Over There_ , AU (of sorts... or maybe not, really), 100 words.

* * *

Josh decided to ask Donna out after the second inauguration and their moment in the snow.

CJ was his first call beforehand. She told him she could spin it. She also told him if he hurt Donna, she would "end him".

Leo, Toby and the President all said basically the same thing – a paternalism he expected.

When Sam and Charlie did too, though... His closest friends all thought he would be terrible for her. Terrible to her. If they were right...

He would do anything to prevent Donna being hurt. Even staying away from her.

* * *

He doesn't ask her out.

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 12: Invitation**

Toby, late 2009, 100 words. Pre-ep (I suppose) to _The Ticket._

* * *

It had been nearly three years, and he rarely thought about the White House at all anymore.

This was due to a great deal of effort, of course. Other than the occasional call from Josh, he hadn't spoken to any of them since CJ's visit just before Santos' inauguration. This helped him keep it out of him mind.

So he wasn't expecting the invitation to the Bartlet Presidential Library opening, let alone the handwritten note at the bottom.

" _Toby:_

_It wouldn't be the same without the whole team there. Please come._

_Jed."_

Toby wasn't about to disobey his President again.

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 13: His Lordship's Goodbye**

Lord John Marbury and Josh, early Santos administration, 100 words.

* * *

"Why, it's the new Gerald!"

"Mr. Ambassador."

"It's John, Josh. Call me John. So it's back to Blighty for me, away from your fair shores. New President, new Gerald, time for a new British Ambassador."

"It won't be the same without you. I know Donna will miss you."

"A woman of excellent taste. On some matters, at least."

"Ha, ha, John. You know, I've wondered. When CJ was Chief of Staff, did you call her Geraldine or something?"

"CJ will always be my Princepessa."

"I'd rather be the new Gerald."

"Quite. I do miss the old one, though."

"Me too."

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 14: Weakening Bonds**

Donna, AU in the timeframe of _Inauguration Part I_ , sequel to Drabble 3, 100 words.

* * *

The one-line email over New Year's stating Josh was taking a leave of absence and going to help Sam was bad enough.

The phone call where he admitted he wasn't certain it was temporary was worse. His assurances that Leo promised she would have her job in the White House no matter what did not make her feel any better.

Then Jack announced he was being transferred to Italy, and hinted that it was because of something Leo and the President had asked him to do.

Jack might not be "the one", but Donna wondered why she was bothering to stay.

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 15: A Morning After**

Donna and Josh, post- _Shutdown_ , 100 words.

* * *

She didn't expect it to happen the night of the post-shutdown party. After a few drinks, they had shared a cab, and he walked her up to her apartment... and didn't leave.

But as she woke up and looked over the empty bed, he obviously did later.

She wouldn't cry. She expected this would happen if _this_ ever happened.

But then he came in, bearing two mugs of coffee, beaming at her.

"I'll go see Leo... afterwards. Tell him about us. There _is_ an us, right?"

She wrapped her arms around him, spilling coffee on her bed. She didn't mind.


	4. Drabbles 16-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Donna doesn't talk about the past, post-series  
> 17\. CJ moves on from the past, post-series  
> 18\. Jed Bartlet is torn between Santos and Vinick  
> 19\. Josh learns from Leo's example  
> 20\. Josh takes a moment on vacation

**Drabble 16: Don't Look Back - Donna**

Josh/Donna, post-series, hopefully AU, 100 words.

* * *

She doesn't talk about the past. Shuts him down every time he tries to reminisce about their first eight years working together. When he gave her flowers the first February after they got together, she made him sleep on the couch for three days.

They build new memories instead, new traditions, new anniversaries. He does his best to be forward-looking, to never look back. It pains him.

He loves his wife. But he misses the Donna he once knew, and thinks of them as almost separate people. He wonders what that Donna would think.

One day, he's going to ask.

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 17: Don't Look Back - CJ**

CJ, post-series, hopefully AU, 100 words

* * *

CJ leaves with Danny and never looks back. She doesn't keep in contact with anyone from the West Wing, despite Danny's urging. That last year, when everyone left except her, destroyed what friendships she had with any of them.

Toby's betrayal killed more than their friendship.

She goes to the opening of the Bartlet library only at Danny's urging. She stays for the reception, makes small talk with reporters, but it's easy to avoid them all, and a call from the babysitter gives her an excuse to leave early.

She doesn't talk with Toby at all. She never does again.

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 18: Telling Signs**

Jed Bartlet, season 7, 100 words.

* * *

Jed Bartlet thinks about his former Chief of Staff. His best friend. The man who made him president, who's running for Vice President, and maybe, just maybe, might one day occupy Jed's office.

He'd love to see President McGarry.

Which is what makes it so hard that he wishes Arnold Vinick were a Democrat.

Matt Santos is a good man, he knows, with people Jed trusts around him. He has potential. But you learn about a man sharing ice cream with him, and Jed Bartlet likes what he sees in Arnold Vinick.

The man shines his own shoes, after all.

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 19: What Would Leo Do?**

Josh, Santos Administration, 100 words.

* * *

Josh learned lots from Leo – both what to do, and what not to do.

That's why he makes sure Sam is in on as much as he can be, right from the start. Josh won't sideline him solely on domestic policy, and Josh lets Sam know that if anything should ever happen to him, or if he focuses on his life, Sam will be ready to step in at a moment's notice. He'd never recommend, say, Bram as his replacement.

And he'd never say his job is more important than his marriage.

"WWLD" is both an encouragement and a warning.

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 20: A Moment of Peace**

Josh, post- _Transition_ , 100 words.

* * *

Josh sat on the balcony and looked out at the waves coming in off the Caribbean onto the beach.

Donna was still sleeping, snoring lightly, a smile on her face. Josh had watched her for a few minutes, then came out here to think.

They'd talked. She was moving in. They were together.

Sam was back, and his fiancée was coming by Christmas.

The right man was elected president, and Josh was assembling the right team for him.

Things were coalescing.

There was still lots to do, but he looked out at the waves, and enjoyed a moment of peace.


	5. Drabbles 21-25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21\. Donna needs some kind of change  
> 22\. Donna comes to Josh for a job in _The Ticket_ , and Josh reacts differently  
> 23\. Josh comes up with a name for Donna's suitors  
> 24\. Mandy says goodbye to Josh  
> 25\. Leo and Josh, after Donna and Josh's morning after

**Drabble 21: Coming to a Head**

Donna, late season 5 (but pre- _No Exit_ ), 100 words.

* * *

One of these days, she'll do something. She's going to go into his office and hand him her resignation, or kiss him senseless, or both.

But she can't go on much longer like this, thinking maybe he feels this way too, otherwise why would he tease her about that NASA woman?

It's been years now that she's felt like this, but it's getting worse and she needs a change, she needs to change, she needs to feel alive again.

One day soon, she's going to resign and leave, or she's going to kiss him. And she has no idea which.

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 22: Home Again**

Donna and Josh, a very AU _The Ticket_ , 100 words.

* * *

She expected to have to grovel for a job, take massive amounts of snark from him, and maybe be sent away.

She didn't expect him to just say, "Thank God. What position are you applying for?"

"Word is you could use a deputy," she said, recovering.

"You're hired. There's a pile of resumés on your desk in the office next door. You're in charge of interviews. Find us a Communications Director – anyone but Mandy." He looked at her and smiled. "If you think I didn't miss you everyday..."

She smiled back.

"You'll need this," he said, handing her his badge.

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 23: Etymology**

Josh and Donna, during the 'Bartlet for America 1998' campaign, 100 words.

* * *

"Your parents are great. I loved the cheese spread," Josh said as they drove to the Madison headquarters from her parents' house.

She shook her head. "Enough with the cheese jokes."

"Why? I had a 'gouda' time."

"Ha ha. Anyway, they liked you, and that I'm working for such a powerful man."

"Your dad wanted me to watch out for you, you know. He said you like to date 'goobers'. Like you're from Mayberry or something."

"Josh! I hate that term of his. Promise me you won't call my boyfriends 'goobers'."

Josh smiled wickedly at her. "How about 'gomers', then?"

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 24: Last Goodbye**

Josh and Mandy, post- _In The Shadow of Two Gunmen_ , 100 words.

* * *

"I'm surprised Donna let you up here. I thought it would go against 'The Rules'."

"She just wants you to heal. But I appealed to her better nature. I wanted to see how you were doing," Mandy said, squeezing his hand. "I wanted to tell you in person – I've resigned as Media Director."

"Mandy! Is this about that memo for Lloyd Russell? It'll blow over."

"I was never a good fit with you guys, Josh. You know that. You'll all be happier. Don't pretend you won't, not for my sake."

"Maybe. I'll miss you, you know. Despite everything."

"Me too."

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 25: A Little Perspective**

Leo and Josh, AU, post- _Shutdown_. Sequel to Drabble 15. 100 words.

* * *

"I can't believe this. You didn't stop to think about how this would look, Josh? The scandal?"

"What scandal, Leo? Two single people falling in love? How is that a scandal?"

"Powerful man sleeps with his much younger secretary?"

"She's thirty, Leo! She's not a kid! And she's my _assistant_. Look, after Sam sleeping with a prostitute, you with the pills, me with the PTSD, the President covering up MS, and us taking a hit out on Shareef, oh, and _Hoynes_ , you think me loving Donna is scandalous?"

"I could order you to stop seeing her."

"I'd resign first, Leo."


End file.
